Alpha, Beta, Omega
by Larien Surion
Summary: Suzaku was an Alpha, and he's known since he was a kid. But Omegas are hard to identify until their teen years. Full explanation of the Alpha, Beta, Omega system used inside, as well as warnings. Yes, there is Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

This story uses a unique Alpha, Beta, and Omega system which is going to be explained here, and nowhere else in the story, really, or at least in full.

Alpha humans are dominant. They are often male, with one in fifty being female (she is usually very fertile, having twins or more every time she has kids). They are like normal humans, except that in a relationship, they are the aggressor. Unlike average humans, they can smell an Omega in heat. Alpha humans do not mate with other Alphas. When they mate with an Omega, they often form what is know as a knot, a time when they can't be separated physically from their mate. This ensures offspring.

Beta humans are the majority populace. They are either male or female, and reproduce normally. They can partner with any kind of human, and generally can't tell an Alpha or an Omega apart from any other human.

Omega humans are submissive. They are often female, with one in one-hundred being male (he is actually capable of pregnancy and birth, albeit all from the anus). Like Alphas, they look just like normal humans, but they can only be discovered as an Omega when they first go into heat, somewhere between fifteen and twenty. Because this can cause issues with schooling, a possible Omega is often put on suppressants to keep them from going into heat. Capable of partnering with an Alpha or a Beta, Omegas never pair up together.

Alpha and Omega humans have an alternate form that allows them to chase their intended mate, or escape, should they so choose. This form looks like a black or grey shadow to Beta humans.

WARNING: This story contains YAOI and Mpreg, and a few other things, so be sure you want to read this before continuing. SEX IS INVOLVED.

Alpha, Beta, Omega

Chapter 1 - Season Suzaku Kururugi was an Alpha. He'd know about it since he was seven, when he'd noticed his first Omega in heat. Of course, being a child, he had no idea what the smell was, but it had alarmed his father that his son was one. It had been marked on his dog-tags, and in his school papers, too.

There were a few other Alphas in the school, and of those, Suzaku worked with two in the student council. One was Milly Ashford, and it hadn't surprised Suzaku at all to find out she was one. She was energetic and cheerful, and had let Suzaku in on her secret soon after he'd joined. Only the student council was privy to her status as the third Ashford in a row to be an Alpha. Her father had been one, and her grandmother as well.

The second Alpha was, surprisingly, Shirley Fenette, and she was on a medication to try and suppress her urges to jump almost any Omega within a thirty kilometer radius that went into heat. It was why she was so clumsy, the meds sadly threw off the girl's balance.

The other members of the student council were all Betas, except for Kallen Stadtfeld. She was suspected to be an Omega, and on medication to suppress any heat she may go into. However, since she and Shirley were dating, Suzaku thought it a weird idea. Couldn't they let the lesbian Alpha and Omega do it? He had no feelings for Kallen bar friendship, so there was no worry of him jumping her. Milly on the other hand . . .

At any rate, it was spring on campus, and the flowers were starting to bloom. Nunnally Lamperouge was sitting out on the porch when she heard Suzaku walking past. She new everyone on campus just by sound and smell. Strangely enough, Nunnally was an Alpha, which was actually to her benefit. It kept other Alphas from wanting to do anything with her, and allowed her a better sense of a person. "Suzaku!" she called, waving to him. "Are your classes over?"

"Yeah, I just need to . . ." Suzaku paused, sniffing. There was something in the air, but he couldn't tell what. Nunnally sniffed, too.

"That's weird." she said. "It smells funny."

Suzaku walked closer. The smell wasn't Nunnally, that was for sure, though she did smell nice. "I'm not sure what that is." he muttered, taking Nunnally's hand. "I've got to do some work for the student council."

"Can I come?" Nunnally asked. "The smell . . . I think it's coming from the student council office."

Suzaku looked sharply to his left, where the office was. There was only one Omega in the council, and she was on meds, wasn't she? "Come on." They stepped into the office to see Shirley wrinkling her nose and whimpering. Milly was doing the same, but Rivalz Cardemonde and Gino Weinberg were not, and slightly confused.

"What's going on?" Suzaku asked. The smell wasn't as strong here, but he knew they were at least narrowing down the untamed Omega that had gone into heat.

"That smell." said Milly. "I don't like it, or what it's doing."

Nunnally sniffed again. "It was in here." she said to Suzaku.

Shirley had backed herself into a corner, and was shaking. "I'm so sorry." she kept muttering.

"Sorry about what?" Suzaku asked.

Kallen stepped in and made a face. "What is that awful smell?"

Milly looked at her. "You smell it, too?"

"Yeah, but apparently not as bad as you and Shirley." Kallen replied. "Guess that means they were right."

"I'm so sorry." Shirley whimpered again.

"What are you apologizing for?" Gino asked.

Shirley looked at Suzaku. "I came in the room, and there was that smell, and I just moved without thinking, and . . ." She held out the torn jacket sleeve. "I didn't know, and when I realized it, they'd already run away."

Suzaku took the sleeve. He knew that sleeve, those subtle scuff marks, and the miss-matched button on the end. He'd sewn that one in himself for the owner. "Do you know which way he went?"

"He?" Milly and Kallen asked.

Shirley shook her head. "I took extra so I wouldn't chase him."

Suzaku looked back at Milly. "I need to go." He tore out of the council room, changing form as he did in order to catch the owner of the scent. He had to, before any other Alpha out there could claim him. The ground seemed to fly under him as he followed the scent. The Omega was scared, probably had no idea what was going on with himself, and had run towards the school. Bad move. Suzaku tore through, moving like a blur through the few students left. The gym. Oh, no, there had been basketball practice. Suzaku charged through, glad they were already cleaning up from the game. However, three team members were missing. Suzaku growled. If they touched this Omega, he'd rip them apart.

He found the trio, surrounding the helpless Omega. They were in human form, which meant they hadn't used their other form in order to get to him. Suzaku growled, making them turn to face him. The Omega slipped away, frightened.

"What do you want?" one player asked.

"That's my Omega." Suzaku snarled, knowing they wouldn't be able to tell it was him. Most Japanese Alphas looked like fluffy Shiba Inu, not huge six-foot black wolves.

"Ok, man." said another. He looked back. "Shit, he ran." Suzaku tore past, following the scent. This time, he caught his Omega,pinning him down without actually submitting to his desire to mate. He had to see if he was right, or if the jacket had been loaned to someone.

The Omega was sobbing, frightened. His face was down in the dirt, his one arm under his head and the other out beside him. His whole body trembled, and Suzaku could tell, this was the Omega's first heat. Suzaku backed up a little, changing back to his human form. "It's ok." he said. He pulled the shaking body up into his lap, sure now of who it was. He was right.

Lelouch Lamperouge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Easing Troubles

Lelouch looked back, almost scared at who had him. He was relieved to see it was Suzaku. "They chased me." he sobbed, turning to face his friend. He clung to him, still shaking. "I'm scared. What's happening to me?"

"It's alright." Suzaku whispered, petting Lelouch's hair. Despite what his senses and instincts were telling him, jumping and mating Lelouch wasn't the best thing right now.

"There's this awful smell." Lelouch continued, still crying.

"When did it start?" Suzaku asked, gently tilting Lelouch's face to look at him. Lelouch's face was starting to get flushed.

"I was in the council room, waiting. That's when I felt . . . strange. The smell started about then, too. Shirley came in, but something looked wrong. She moved towards me, tried to grab me." He shuddered. "I pulled away, and she was left with my sleeve. I ran out, I didn't know what was wrong with her. I wanted to wait and ask you if you knew, but then some others came, and tried to grab me, too. So I ran again. They all had the same look. Like they were going to rape me." His breathing was still coming in short gasps, almost like he was panting.

Suzaku held him close. "Lelouch, for right now, just do what I tell you. I'll explain when we get back to your room." The frightened ravenette nodded. "I need you to rub your head under my chin." Suzaku instructed. It was where an Alpha's main scent gland was, and he was trying to mark Lelouch without fucking him. He purred slightly as Lelouch did as instructed, rubbing his soft silky locks under his chin and against his neck.

"What did that do?" Lelouch asked. "I smell something else with that first smell, now."

Suzaku sighed softly. "I've marked you." he said. "It's to protect you, alright." He stood, helping Lelouch up, only to have to catch him. Lelouch's breath kept coming in gasps.

"I can't . . . it's hard to stand."

"Hold on tight to my back." Suzaku said. "I'm going to do something that's probably going to scare you, but trust me, we'll get back safely."

Lelouch did as he was told, closing his eyes as he suddenly felt like he was lying on a thick, fluffy carpet. He peeked and gasped when he saw Suzaku was a wolf. "What the?"

"Just hold on." Suzaku replied, his voice deep and kinda throaty. "As close to my back as possible, so you won't be spotted."

Lelouch put his arms around Suzaku's neck. "Like this?" How was this possible? His best friend was a wolf?!

Suzaku pawed the ground a little and then, they were off, running faster than any horse, heading strait towards the hall where Lelouch and Nunnally stayed. Lelouch clung to him, afraid to let go, and closed his eyes. There was a pain forming in his gut, and he wasn't sure why.

"We're here." Suzaku said, having turned back to a person. He turned to face Lelouch, who was leaning against the wall.

"You . . . you were a . . ."

"Wolf." Suzaku finished. "I'll fill you in once we're in your room." He helped the other stagger into his room and closed the door.

Lelouch collapsed onto his bed, wincing at the pain in his gut. "What's wrong with me?" he groaned.

"First, I should explain a few things. I'm not an ordinary person." Suzaku said. "I'm what's called an Alpha. You're an Omega."

Lelouch looked at him. "Meaning?"

"You can mate and have babies."

Lelouch groaned, his hand falling over his lower abdomen. "What's this pain?"

"You're in the first stages of your heat, when your body makes itself ready for mating. You're opening."

"I'm what?!" Lelouch asked, a little grumpy.

"Sorry, that's the term I was taught. The passage for mating is becoming more accessible. During sex, you're body will close off the rest of your anal tract, forcing your mate to use your ready parts to make a baby."

"Do I have to?" Lelouch asked, rolling onto his side so he could face Suzaku.

"Unfortunately, you've already gone into heat. There's only two ways out of it."

Lelouch looked at him, not sure he wanted the answers.

"The first is the more obvious one. You mate and try to produce offspring. Don't even think about asking about a condom. All Omegas, when they're in heat, excrete something that dissolves the shit out of those things." Suzaku saw Lelouch was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. "The other way is to let you go through the heat without mating, but having to keep you holed up in here until it passes."

"How long would that take?" Lelouch asked.

"A month." Suzaku replied. "And from what I heard, the pain, and the smell, get worse with each passing day until you feel like your going to die without sex."

"Who told you that?"

"My father. My mother was an Omega, and my dad was a Beta."

"He was a fish?"

Suzaku snorted. "No. A Beta is your average person. They can't smell Omegas like you, and they don't generally know about the existence of Alphas or Omegas. My dad was lucky, since my Mom told him, and he was able to tell me when I first noticed an Omega in heat."

Lelouch sighed, wincing again at the pain. "Why did Shirley grab at me?"

"She's an Alpha, like me. Milly's one, too, but Kallen's an Omega." Suzaku looked down a little. "Nunnally's an Alpha as well."

"Nunnally?" Lelouch groaned. "So she'd be after me, too?"

Suzaku shook his head. "Not really. She's aware of your scent, but not that it's you. It's benefited her in a few ways, such as being able to smell people passing, so she knows who's around. Eventually, I'm hoping to teach her how to change forms so she can move around again."

"About that." Lelouch suddenly hissed in pain, gasping after. "Do all Alphas do what you did?"

"All of them can, but not all of them are taught how. It's a learned skill, and each continent is characterized by a majority change-type." Lelouch gave him a quizzical glance as he tried to ease the pain in his body. He was starting to get warm, too, and tried to pull his jacket off. Suzaku helped him out of his jacket and shoes. "Well, to make it easier, most Japanese take the form of a four-foot Shiba Inu, but there are some that don't, like me. I turn into a black wolf. Most people from North America are either wolves or hounds. Britannians generally turn into Spaniels."

Lelouch snorted back a laugh. "Oh, that hurts." He was trying to imagine his brother, Schneziel, as a spaniel, tongue hanging out and with that vacant expression the dogs always seemed to give.

"Omegas can do it, too, but it's not recommended during pregnancy. It's often used to get away from a prospective mate, or find the one they are married to."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku. "If . . . could you teach me how?"

Suzaku looked at Lelouch. He could tell the other was in pain, and trying to ignore it. But the scent was getting stronger, and even the light rubbing that Suzaku had done to get him back here was starting to vanish. "I need to know first if your going to try and wait this out or not."

Lelouch shook his head. "It's already painful, I can't imagine it worse. But, if I need away from a problem, I need to be able to move quickly. Please, Suzaku?"

"I can try, but if the pain gets too bad . . . what are you doing?"

Lelouch slipped off the bed and pressed his body close to Suzaku's, rubbing his head under the other's chin again. "A promise. You teach me, and I'll let you be my mate."

Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch. "You know, once we've mated, I'll have to let a doctor who knows about Omegas know, so you can be cared for."

Lelouch nodded. "Are doctors for Alphas and Omegas different?"

"A little. They aren't generally known to practice to the general public, and can help with suppressing your heat if you feel it's going to be necessary in the future."

"Why can't it be done now?"

"Because it's already started. The preventative has to be in place before you go into heat."

Lelouch nodded, rubbing his head under Suzaku's chin again. "I like your smell."

"Well, we'd better get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Changing and Mating

Lelouch ached. It hurt to stand, it hurt to sit, it even hurt to lie down. The bloody smell he gave off was driving him insane, and it wasn't helping any of the Alphas on campus, either. Every day, he rubbed himself against Suzaku in an effort to make the smell go away, but things were starting to get harder. His breathing wasn't what it normally was, and now, his vision was going too.

And it had only been three days.

Suzaku, for his part, was trying not to forgo the promise of teaching Lelouch how to shape-change and just fuck him. But Lelouch had promised, if it got too much, he failed after a week, or he actually learned to do it, Suzaku would be his mate.

"Concentrate." Suzaku said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Lelouch argued back. He sat on the floor, grunting. The pain from his heat was getting to be too much. If it got any worse, he was going to have to let Suzaku mate him, and forgo the lessons until after the baby was born.

Suzaku sighed. "Try envisioning the transformation." he said.

Lelouch tilted his head at him. "Huh?"

Suzaku sat beside him. "Close your eyes. This method is sometimes easier."

Lelouch shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Now, imagine yourself slowly getting furry. Long, silken hairs first appearing down your back, spreading at your shoulders to go down your arms. Your legs change to allow for speed as the fur starts to travel down them. Your spine elongates, fur growing along the length that becomes your tail." He smiled, continuing. "Your ears travel up to the top of your head and get bigger, fluffier, as you grow a muzzle and your senses become sharper."

Lelouch was panting, but it had worked. He'd managed to change form, and might Suzaku add what a gorgeous form it was. Thin, slender, darkly colored like his hair, and very silky. Even the long face seemed to suit. "Well?" he asked, it sounding more like a whine.

"Look." Suzaku said, pointing to the mirror.

Lelouch looked, blinking when he saw the six-foot black Afghan looking back at him. "That's . . . me?"

"Yeah. Like me, you don't fall into the normal pattern." Suzaku gently petted Lelouch. "It's almost the same way to change back. You either collapse from exhaustion, and the changes are almost instant, or you just reverse imagine what you did to get this way."

Lelouch blinked, trying to envision turning human again. This time, he was able to see the change, as his pale skin appeared from under the receding fur, as his face returned to normal. He looked over at Suzaku. "Thank you." He leaned over and gave the other a kiss. "I'll keep my end of the bargain."

Suzaku helped Lelouch up to standing, but when he tripped Suzaku picked him up and carried him over to the bed. Gently, he unclothed Lelouch, then stripped himself. He paused a moment, letting Lelouch look at his naked form. "Like what you see?"

Lelouch nodded. He reached a hand out, gently ghosting his fingers over Suzaku's flat, toned stomach and touched the tip of the heavy cock at his friend's waist. "Is it painful?" he asked.

Suzaku nodded. "I've been wanting to do you since you went into heat, Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded again, turning onto his front. "I'm a little afraid." he admitted.

Suzaku knelt behind Lelouch and gently parted his friend ass cheeks. "I'm going to see if I still need to prepare you for this or not."

Lelouch nodded, moving a little when Suzaku prompted him to so the other could have better access. He looked back, however, when something wet touched his ass. "What?"

"It's soft." Suzaku whispered, almost mesmerized. "Your body really is prepared for this." He still licked at the very pliable skin, trying to make Lelouch relax. It worked, and the other dropped his head down into the mattress below him.

"Suzaku." the ravenette moaned. The pain in his body was starting to dissipate, but replacing it was this insane urge and need to be fucked until he couldn't even stand.

"You want it?" Suzaku asked. When his lover nodded, Suzaku grabbed the lube from his trousers and slicked his cock thoroughly in the substance. "I'm going in." he whispered, not wanting to frighten Lelouch. He pressed the tip of his cock against his lover's hole, trying to move carefully, and completely surprised when he was just able to slip right in.

Lelouch shuddered, breathing heavily. The feeling in his body was almost heavenly, being filled the way he was, it was like nothing he'd felt before. Wiggling his ass a little, he nodded for Suzaku to fuck him.

And Suzaku did. He fucked Lelouch hard, ramming himself fast and deep and the walls were twisting and clenching and warm around his cock and damned did it feel good! He pulled Lelouch down so they were lying with Suzaku behind Lelouch, and he grabbed Lelouch's left leg and pulled it up so it was easier to fuck him. Lelouch moaned as Suzaku came, long and hard and hot inside him.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. Something felt hard in his ass, now, and Suzaku wasn't moving. "Suzaku?"

"Shh." Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch, gently stroking his hair. His cock was still throbbing, knotting inside Lelouch. "It's alright. I forgot to mention we were going to be stuck like this for a bit."

"I still feel . . . your still cumming." Lelouch whimpered. "How long?" He was starting to look drowsy.

"For a while, Lelouch. It's ok if you fall asleep." Suzaku whispered. He rubbed his chin over Lelouch's hair, shoulders, and back. He felt the youth in his arms drift off and become heavy. The throbbing in his dick lasted another half hour before finally going soft and allowing him to gently pull out of his lover. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around Lelouch's middle, stroking the slight bulge where the other's cum-bloated uterus was. It was almost guaranteed that Lelouch was going to get pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Baby Worries

Lelouch threw up. Violently. He'd known that there was a strong possibility of getting pregnant with Suzaku's baby, but it didn't mean he had to like the first implications thereof. The worst part of it was that this was during class, and he'd had to excuse himself rather suddenly to go throw up.

Leaning back, Lelouch sighed. Suzaku had become quite affectionate after their mating, and to be honest, while it was endearing, it was also a bit annoying. He knew the probable reason he was sick, but still, it would help if he could do a test and find out for sure.

"You alright?"

Lelouch stiffened. That wasn't Suzaku's voice, but Rivalz. "I'll be fine." he said, getting up and flushing the toilet.

"You know, if your not feeling well you should go to the nurses office." the bluenette said. "I can let the teacher know."

Lelouch nodded. "Can you let Suzaku know, too?"

"Ok, but why?"

"I owe him for something, and he'll worry if I don't return to class." Lelouch sighed as he headed for the nurses office.

There were about one-hundred-thousand students at Ashford Academy. Of those, it was almost an even split male and female. Thirty-three-thousand of those were either grade or middle school students, with another thirty-six-thousand being university students. Only thirty-one-thousand were actually high school, and this was the most likely time for any Alphas or Omegas to discover what they were. Especially Omegas, like him. Suzaku had told him within the first few days after the mating that of all the students in total, there were only about one-hundred Alphas and only about seventy Omegas, with another twenty suspected, not including Lelouch. That was the reason that Suzaku had to keep snuggling Lelouch right now. Even though he was mated, he would still give off a scent that said he could be mated again. As long as Suzaku's scent was on him, though, no other Alpha would dare touch him, unless they wanted to invoke Suzaku's wrath.

Lelouch lay down on the bed in the nurses office, feeling tired. He sniffed his hand, where Suzaku had purposely rubbed his chin so Lelouch would be able to smell him. It calmed Lelouch, and made him feel a little better.

The nurse came over and smiled. "Hello. What brings you today?"

"I got sick during class." Lelouch replied.

The nurse nodded, her nose twitching just a little, but Lelouch caught it. "You can smell me." he said.

The nurse nodded. "I'm an Omega as well, but I'm paired with a teacher here, and currently on suppressants."

Lelouch nodded, sighing. He swallowed. "Umm. . ."

"You just noticed you were an Omega, didn't you?" the nurse asked. "You can't tell the change?"

"What change?" Lelouch asked.

"Your scent." the nurse replied. "Your pregnant." She took Lelouch's hand and placed it over his lower abdomen. "Right here, a little person is growing inside you."

Lelouch looked down. "I had an idea I was pregnant, but I wanted a test to make sure."

"There's no test needed. Your scent will ward off other Alphas that may have wanted to mate you, since you're now with child." The Omega smiled. "It takes a learned nose to tell. I've been surrounded by a lot of people, of all kinds, and I can smell the change in any of them, often before they even know it."

Lelouch kept his hand over his abdomen, a wash of relief hitting him like a cold sea spray. His and Suzaku's efforts hadn't been in vain. They were going to be parents.

"You know, your the first male Omega I've seen." the nurse said. She turned her head suddenly, noticing someone approaching the office.

It was Suzaku. "Lelouch?"

"Over here." Lelouch sighed, lying back on the bed. He looked over at Suzaku, a small smile on his face.

"You look happy. Was history that boring?"

"That and something else." Lelouch replied.

Suzaku looked over at the nurse. "Trudy?"

She nodded.

He looked back at Lelouch. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Lelouch smiled at Suzaku. "We're going to have a baby."

Suzaku grinned. "Oh, Lelouch." He sat on the edge of the bed and hugged his lover. Looking back at Trudy, he asked, "Is there a doctor on campus that can help us?"

Trudy looked at the pair. "Yes, there's one that helps Alphas and Omegas, and I believe she'd be closer than I would be."

"Who?" Lelouch asked.

`~`~`~`~O_O~`~`~`~`

"Sayoko?" Lelouch asked, blinking at the maid.

She nodded. "Trudy told me Suzaku was bringing his mate. I didn't expect it to be you, though."

Lelouch felt a little self-conscious all of a sudden. Still, he and Suzaku followed Sayoko down to a hidden room that looked like a small hospital ward. Lelouch was instructed to change into a hospital gown and lie down on the propped up examining table. Suzaku stood next to him, letting Lelouch hold his hand as Sayoko checked Lelouch's hips and ass. "Well?"

"I take it this is the first time for either of you?" Sayoko asked as she ran a test on the swab she'd taken from Lelouch.

"Yes, ma'm." Suzaku replied.

"Well, then I guess I should let you both in on a little secret of Alphas and Omegas. The babies only take three months to mature if their from a breeding like this, otherwise, it would be nine months. Lelouch is going to have to finish his classes as a 'sick student' confined to his room, or there will be a lot of questions. This also means his duties in the student council will have to be passed on to someone else."

"I'll do it." Suzaku offered. "I mean, I did get him pregnant, so taking the responsibility is going to have to come with the job."

"He can currently continue classes regularly for another week, but I'd suggest he start not attending for a few days, go back to class once, and then get pulled from class for some reason or another to be confined to bed for the duration of the pregnancy."

Lelouch nodded. He was going to have to play sick, just like Kallen used to, in order to make sure none of the regular students found out he was capable of getting knocked up.

"Now, aside from having to change a few dietary needs for him, are there any concerns?" Sayoko asked.

Lelouch placed his hands on his lower abdomen. It already felt slightly swollen to him. "When will we be able to know how many?" he asked.

Sayoko shook her head. "We can try an ultrasound when a month has passed, but in all reality, we won't know until the child or children are born. It's hard to get a read on male Omegas for some reason. Betas are naturally easiest, and then it's female Omegas and the occasional Alpha female."

Lelouch nodded. "When should I start staying away from class?"

Suzaku looked at him. "You know, this was the third day in a row you've thrown up, so no one's going to question it if your away due to illness right now."

Sayoko nodded. "That's right, no time like the present. There is one last thing I need to ask."

"And that is?"

"When did he mate?"

Lelouch swallowed. "About a week and a half ago."

"Two weeks." Suzaku corrected. "You slept a lot of the time, since it was a weekend."

Sayoko nodded. "He'll at least be able to participate in graduation, then. The baby will come a week before then, if all goes well."

Lelouch sighed. His and Suzaku's lives just got crazier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Faking Ill  
Lelouch frowned at Sayoko, even as he sat in his bed wearing only his shirt. He was a month along, and his regular pants, naturally, didn't fit him anymore. His stomach, matching that of a Beta in her third month, was already showing his condition. He pulled the blanket up over his belly.  
"I need to check on you, Lelouch." Sayoko said. "And Suzaku won't be able to get back until after classes."  
"Can't we wait for him?" Lelouch whimpered. It was embarrassing enough that he couldn't wear any pants, but to be alone in a room with a female doctor checking . . . those parts . . . it was mortifying.  
Sayoko sighed. "Alright, but at least finish your homework."  
Lelouch nodded and shifted a little so he could do the work on his bed. Suzaku had said he had an idea of how to help him be able to walk around while Sayoko was the only one home with him, but Lelouch wasn't too keen on what that might be.  
There was also the problem of keeping Milly from knowing, at least for now. The girl would have thrown a massive conniption had she found out Lelouch was the Omega that had run off that day, and would litterally have a field day trying to dress Lelouch in girl's clothes while he was pregnant. Nope, better to keep acting like he was sick for now.  
The only one from the council to know, aside from Suzaku, of course, was Kallen. She'd followed Suzaku up to Lelouch's room soon after the school had been informed that Lelouch was been kept in his room due to illness. When she'd seen Lelouch, hunched over the garbage, gasping after a recent vomiting spell, she'd tried to help him back to his bed. That was when she'd noticed the light bulge in his stomach, and had been told that Lelouch was an Omega, and expecting Suzaku's baby. She just smiled, put the blanket up over Lelouch's lap, and said that she hoped he'd feel better soon. She was good at keeping secrets, and this was definitely one that had to be kept.  
For the moment, the school council was under the impression that Lelouch was ill, and that was all they needed to know.  
Lelouch brushed his hair back from his face and looked over the problems on the page. This work was child's play to him, and fairly soon there was a stack of finished homework and one bored Britannian prince. He looked towards the door when he heard sounds, and he knew classes were over. Sayoko would return to the room, Suzaku in tow, and he'd have to go through the examination.  
When Sayoko didn't come up to the room, Lelouch began to wonder. Lying down, he rolled onto his side and hugged a pillow, just in case someone from the council came in. A pillow was easier to explain than a pregnant male.  
It was good he did hug the pillow, because just then, Milly came in. Lelouch closed his eyes in an attempt to act like he was resting.  
"Milly!" Suzaku followed her and grabbed her arm. "He's sick! Leave him be, for pitties sake."  
"And I was sure I was going to find out some important little secret." Milly said, frowning. "What's wrong with him anyway?"  
"He's sick." Suzaku repeated. "Now get out!" He pushed Milly out of the room, closing the door and locking it. He turned back to Lelouch, knowing Milly probably had her ear pressed to the door. "Lelouch?"  
He blinked lazily and looked up at his friend. "Hey." he said, trying to sound tired. It worked.  
"Did you just wake up?"  
Lelouch nodded.  
Suzaku sat on the edge of the bed. "So?"  
"Threw up." Lelouch said. "I don't seem to be getting better, and the noise Milly made made it worse. I've got a headache, too, now."  
Suzaku gently pet Lelouch's hair, taking his hand and rubbing his chin over it so the scent was fresh. "I need to do some work with the student council, but I'll be back to check on you, alright?"  
Lelouch nodded and watched Suzaku leave. As they had guessed, Milly had been standing right outside the door.  
Suzaku glared at her a moment. "Can't you take anything I say at face-value?" he asked.  
"Come on, prez!" called Rivalz from down below. "We still have to plan the graduation party and dance."  
Milly sighed. She wasn't going to find anything out this way. "Coming!"  
`~`~`~`~O_O~`~`~`~`  
Lelouch looked down at his stomach. It was huge, and he'd only gone two-thirds of the way through this. He was reduced to wearing very loose track pants and long shirts in an effort to be clothed while he waddled around his room. Yes, waddled. The baby had dropped, and Lelouch felt like a ducky waddling everywhere he went.  
Suzaku had started staying at the residence with him, helping set up the room for the coming child. There was a crib, change table, playpen, dresser, plenty of diapers, clothes, and things for the baby to play with. There was a rocking chair set up, and bottles and formula ready, since they had no idea if Lelouch was going to be capable of nursing. And all covered by a huge tarp at the moment, should Milly or anyone else burst in again.  
He looked over as Suzaku came into the room, and he smiled. His dear lover, and the one who had to play referee against the prying eyes of the student council. Suzaku was the one who brought his school papers to the teachers every morning and brought his new homework back at lunch.  
It was also poor Suzaku who heard Lelouch's rather off-kilter cravings first.  
"I know that look." Suzaku said, coming over and getting a kiss from his ravenette. "So, what is it this time? Gummy worms in pudding again?"  
Lelouch shook his head. "No, something else."  
"French fries in mustard?"  
Lelouch snickered. "No, but probably just as bad."  
"Ok, I'm game."  
Lelouch looked up at Suzaku. "Fried chicken and onions?"  
"Ok, that's not too bad. What's the catch?" Suzaku asked.  
"And fruit salad." Lelouch finished. "In honey."  
"Sayoko said no honey." Suzaku reminded him. "But I can put syrup on it."  
"Blueberry?" Lelouch asked, blushing.  
"Ok. I'll be back." He kissed Lelouch again and went to inform Sayoko of the interesting request. When he returned to the room, he noticed two things: the door was open, and there was yelling.  
Suzaku sighed, knowing who was probably in the room. He put the tray down on the stand outside the room and stepped in. He was right. "Milly, what are you doing?"  
"Lelouch retreated into the bathroom before I had a chance to ask anything." Milly replied. "Come on. I know something's going on, why don't you just tell me."  
"No." came the sharp answer from the bathroom. "Get out, Milly."  
Suzaku shook his head. "Milly, there are some things people just don't want to share. His illness is one of those things."  
Milly frowned, crossing her arms. "Suzaku, I'm the head of the student council, and as such, I need to know what's going on."  
"And as a nosey bitch, you just want gossip you can spread around." Lelouch added. He wasn't in the mood for this, he was hungry! Why wouldn't she just leave well enough alone?  
"That wasn't called for." Suzaku said. "But he is right. You've been trying to bother him for a month now. Can't you just leave it with the fact that your not going to know?"  
Milly sighed. "Fine." she said. "But I expect to know what was up once he's better." She walked out in a bit of a huff, pausing to stare at the tray outside the room. "This had better be your meal, Suzaku." she added as she left.  
Suzaku waited for her to be out of sight and hearing range before retrieving Lelouch's meal and closing the door. "We're safe, now."  
Lelouch stepped out of the bathroom, his hand on his stomach. "Suzaku."  
The brunette walked over and placed his hand on Lelouch's belly. "It's alright." He blinked. "Did the baby just kick me?"  
Lelouch nodded. He sat on the bed, wondering if he should say anything while they were suspicious of Milly listening in. Still, he picked at the food that had been brought, often trailing a slice of onion through the syrup before eating it.  
"Something on your mind?" Suzaku asked.  
Lelouch paused his eating, taking Suzaku's hands and placing them on two very distinctly different places on his belly. He frowned and looked Suzaku in the eyes.  
"Did I feel that right?" Suzaku asked. He saw the look on Lelouch's face. "Did Sayoko say anything?"  
"She said she couldn't get a proper look, but I'm definitely too big for just one." Lelouch replied. He finished his meal and sighed. "This could add another layer of problems, though."  
Suzaku nodded. There was a chance the babies wouldn't be able to be born, or that they came early. There was now cause for concern should Lelouch need to have a Cesarian Section done to have them. "It'll be alright, Lelouch." he said, gently cupping the other's cheek in his hand and making Lelouch look at him. "I'll be with you, alright?"  
Lelouch nodded, wrapping his arms around Suzaku. He needed to know he wasn't alone, and Suzaku made him feel safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Baby Days  
Lelouch let out a huff of air from his mouth in an upward blast to get the hair from his face. His belly was huge, and ached like someone had strapped Nunnally to his front. Cupping his hand under his stomach, Lelouch let out a low groan as he stood up.  
"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, looking over at his loved one.  
Any day now, Lelouch would be able to have the babies. Sayoko had poked and prodded him, and confirmed that he was carrying twins when she found the two heartbeats with the Doppler device. But they had been warned that an Omega in labor was rather fast about it, whether female or male. It was natural for Suzaku to be a little worried.  
"We . . . need to go." Lelouch grunted. The pain had started only about a half-hour ago, and it was getting steadily stronger.  
Suzaku was at his side in a moment, cloaking him in a blanket in case they had to pass the party committee that was setting up for graduation. The pair managed to get down the stairs and to Sayoko's room before Lelouch made a gasping sound.  
The floor was wet.  
Sayoko looked over. "Goodness." she said, getting up. "Get him in the elevator." She hurried them over to a small lift that took them down to the small ward room.  
Lelouch grunted, suddenly pausing their walk to the bed. His guts hurt, and his legs were getting weak.  
Suzaku knew they had to hurry and picked his lover up, carrying him the last few steps to the bed before laying him down. "Lelouch?"  
The prince moaned softly, trying to move so Sayoko could get his track pants off him. He looked at Suzaku and tried to smile. "Suzaku." he whispered.  
Sayoko tossed the pants off to one side, noticing that Lelouch's ass was starting to redden. His body was almost ready, the question was, was Lelouch? "It's almost time." she said, trying to remain calm.  
Suzaku let Lelouch take two of his fingers in hand and seated himself so he could pet Lelouch's hair back.  
"Suzaku . . . your smell . . ." Lelouch whispered, right before gritting his teeth.  
"What was that?" Suzaku asked.  
"He's ready." Sayoko replied. "Push."  
Lelouch moaned. The babies were coming, and he so desperately wanted to see them, but the PAIN was something else. Still, he tried his hardest, pushing with the next contraction.  
"It's showing. Suzaku?" Sayoko asked.  
He looked at Lelouch for a brief moment, then moved down a little so he could see the baby. Another contraction, and the head was almost out. Two more was all it took to deliver the tiny being.  
Lelouch moaned in relief as the first was out. If he could survive this one, the second couldn't be so bad, right? He suddenly screamed, writhing on the bed.  
"Something's wrong." said Sayoko. "Lelouch, stay calm." She placed the baby in a bassinet and tried to hold the prince still.  
Lelouch threw his head back, wailing in agony. Something was seriously wrong up there, and he needed help. His hand gripped the edge of the bed rail and broke it as he cried out again.  
"Lelouch, stop!" Sayoko snapped. "You'll hurt the . . . Gods, what's he doing?!"  
Suzaku looked over. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! Lelouch stop!"  
But he couldn't. Panic had overridden everything, and Lelouch was changing shape. Twisting around on the bed, Lelouch heaved and panted, and the second child passed easily. He looked sadly at Suzaku before collapsing, changing back to a human in his exhaustion.  
Sayoko held the newborn, checking the baby for anything that could have happened during the transformation. "You're lucky. He's alright."  
Suzaku looked over. "He?"  
Sayoko nodded. "Two boys, one brown and one black." She pushed Suzaku to sitting and handed him the second-born. "Here."  
Suzaku looked at the baby. A little ravenette, just like his mother. The baby blinked and stuck his tongue out, looking up at Suzaku with those pretty purple eyes. He smiled, looking over as he heard Lelouch groan and shift.  
"What happened?" Sayoko asked.  
"Huh?" Lelouch muttered. He looked at Suzaku and the baby. "Is the baby alright?"  
"Yeah." Suzaku replied. "But, why'd you change shape?"  
"The baby wasn't moving. I panicked, but then I remembered what it felt like when I first changed. Things shifted inside a little, and I thought I could help the baby without . . . without hurting them." He lay his head down on the bed again. "So?"  
"Two boys." Sayoko smiled. She turned Lelouch onto his back and placed the first-born in his arms. "Here you go, the first one."  
Lelouch looked at the baby, and those huge green eyes that stared back at him. Then, quite suddenly, the baby stuck his tongue out at Leouch and smiled.  
"His hair's brown, like yours." Lelouch said softly. He gave a light breath of relief. "Next time, we plan this a little better, alright?"  
"I take it that means your going on suppressants?" Sayoko asked.  
Lelouch sighed. "What methods are there to that?"  
"There's pill format, shots, and then there's also something like an IUD, which basically prohibits your body from going into heat."  
Lelouch looked at her with the usual 'explain where this goes' face.  
"It goes inside you, in your uterus, and remains there for at least a year, at most five. It dissolves, so there may be a chance that your body will use it up faster than it's intended purpose."  
"And when would it need to be put in?" Lelouch asked. "I want these two to be at least two before their next sibling comes."  
"Now." Sayoko replied. "It'll be painful, but not as bad as labor."  
Lelouch nodded, letting her take the baby and part his legs. "Inhale." she said. In her hand was a three-inch capsule. As he inhaled, Sayoko pushed her hand up into his already stretched out ass, pushing the capsule into place.  
Lelouch gasped once she was finished. "You are so lucky I'm stretched out from birth, or I'd have hit you."  
"Well, then, it's a good thing it was done now." Sayoko smiled. "By the way, how are you two going to explain these two?"  
`~`~`~`~O_O~`~`~`~`  
"You look awful, Lelouch." said Rivalz.  
Lelouch brushed his hair out of his face and smiled tiredly at his friend. "Well, that comes with the job." he said, yawning.  
"What job?" Shirley asked. "You were away from school all spring, Lulu."  
"That sickness finally pass?" asked Gino.  
"More or less." Lelouch replied. He yawned again.  
"Hey." Suzaku smiled at them as he stepped in, pushing Nunnally's wheelchair. He walked over and leaned over Lelouch's chair. "Well?"  
Lelouch rubbed his head under Suzaku's chin, a motion the Alpha's immediately knew about. "Not a clue." he replied, smiling.  
"Aside from getting his hair ruffled by your chin, I'm not getting it." Rivalz said. "What are we supposed to figure out?"  
"You aren't." Suzaku said, sitting down. It was Leouch's turn to stand behind the other, letting Suzaku rub his head under Lelouch's chin.  
"No way!" said Shirley. Apparently, even though she was a bit clumsy and not that bright, she'd caught on before Milly. "Where, Lulu?"  
Milly looked confused. "Shirley?" she asked.  
Kallen laughed, loud and full of amusement. "Are you really that blonde, Milly?" she asked.  
"Oh, I get it." said Lelouch. "She's never scented, has she?"  
Milly blinked. "What? You two are . . . but then . . ."  
Lelouch smiled and leaned down to give Suzaku a kiss. "I'll introduce Aunt Shirley. You can clue in Madame President." He walked out, leading Shirley and Kallen towards his room, where the twins slept.  
"What's going on?" Rivalz and Gino asked.  
"Well, you see . . ." started Suzaku. He glanced over at Milly. "Lelouch and I are engaged."  
That felled a number of jaws.  
"Furthermore," Suzaku continued, steepling his fingers, "we already have children."  
That was it. Rivalz was floored, Milly was staring, and Gino was out the door to see what the little bundles looked like. To heck with it having come from a guy, he loved kids.  
Lelouch looked up as Gino came in. "Shh." he whispered. He looked back at his sons. "They just fell asleep."  
"So, you were the Omega that ran away that day?" Shirley asked. "I'm sorry for grabbing your jacket like that."  
"It's alright." Lelouch replied. "As long as were clear that I'm Suzaku's, there's nothing to worry about."  
"Omega?" Gino asked. "I've heard that term before. My father used it to describe my aunt."  
Lelouch nodded. "It's a different breed of human that only happens once in a while. I happen to be an Omega, and Suzaku is my Alpha."  
Gino nodded. "No need to go further." he said. "I don't need details. I just needed to know your with Suzaku. So, what are their names?"  
Lelouch looked back at them and smiled. "You'd have to ask Suzaku. I still can't tell which one is which, or even pronounce it."  
"Sasuke." Suzaku said from the door. "The black one is Sasuke Lelouch." He walked in, Milly walking behind him. "The brown one should be easier. He's Yuri Suzaku."  
"Your names are their middle names?" asked Shirley. "That's sweet."  
"Oh." Milly cooed. "So adorable."  
"Thanks." Leouch and Suzaku smiled.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Lelouch yawned, stretching like a big old cat as he watched the kids run past. Ten years had passed, and he was grateful things had gone the way they had. His eldest brother had gone against everything in a rather sudden turn of events and allowed Euphemia's plans for the free zone to go into immediate effect. While it hadn't granted everyone the freedom they had wanted, it had allowed Lelouch and Nunnally the peace they desired.  
However, as Sayoko had warned, his body burned through suppressants faster than most. It was to their good graces that Suzaku had placed as well as he did, and was a Knight. It was needed to keep up with the growing household. Only two years after Yuri and Sasuke, the three girls had come into their lives. And two more only six months later, and four boys only a year after that. Lelouch had tried to last out one heat without sex, but that one had failed utterly, and thus the quintuplets that had come two and a half years later. Trying the oral method afterwards had failed as well, as could be attested by the daughter that had come the year after. A combination method had been used after, and thus, he'd gotten pregnant again three years after her, giving them another set of triplets.  
Lelouch gave a sniff. Oh, damn it all. This med obviously wasn't working, and he knew within an hour, he'd be in heat again. As he watched, though, Sasuke and Yuri began sniffing, too, as did one of the daughters. Blue and green ribbons, it was Mackenzie. The question now, Alpha or Omega?  
He looked up as Suzaku walked over. "They're sniffing." he said.  
"Yeah." Suzaku agreed. "The twins are Alphas, but we're going to have to keep an eye on Mackenzie. This is her first time noticing your smell."  
"She's eight." Lelouch said. He stood, rubbing his head on Suzaku's shoulder. "What I'm surprised about is how Shirley and Kallen managed anything."  
Suzaku threw up his hands. "I don't understand either, but then again, there are those things you can do . . ."  
"Oh, getting pregnant with someone else's?" Lelouch asked. "I thought they were against that."  
"Apparently not when they're both horny." Suzaku replied.  
Mackenzie came over. "Daddy, why's Mommy smell funny?"  
Lelouch smiled and knelt so he was looking at her. "How bad does it smell?"  
"Bad, but not as bad as Sasuke and Yuri say it does."  
Lelouch nodded. She was most likely an Omega. "Mommy smells funny because he wants to make more siblings for you."  
"Ew." Mackenzie wrinkled up her nose. "Get a room."  
Suzaku laughed. "We will, Mackenzie. Get your siblings together, it's almost bed time."  
"I can't; they won't listen." Mackenzie pouted.  
"Should Mommy make them come?" Lelouch asked.  
Mackenzie smiled and nodded. "Your going to do the shadow thing?"  
"Shadow thing?" Suzaku asked. He saw Lelouch change to his canine form. "Oh, that." He smiled as Lelouch dashed out, herding the kids back towards the large estate, the only thing that denoted them as having any form of status in the free zone. No-one really complained to them, considering the number of children, and with there always being more coming, it wasn't likely to get smaller any time soon.


End file.
